Luz de esperanza
by vampiresca17
Summary: Naruto Namikaze un chico de 18 años ha esta condenado a una paralisis por 3 años, el es frió pero gracias al hijo del amigo de su padre el logra volver a ser el mismo y a caminar  mpre-g, NaruSasu,FugaMina, DeiIta
1. Cap1 Conociéndonos

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno se que con esta es mi cuarta historia y sobre eso de que juntos para siempre ya va a terminar si es verdad unos cuantos capitulos mas, porque falta en donde va nacer si bebe de Itachi, luego el de Sasuke, cuando el se convierte en vampiro luego en donde comenzó al historia donde ya había pasado tiempo y el otro nacimiento del bebe que Sasuke tiene en su vientre a se me olvidaba también con lo que pasa con Sakura bueno espero lo disfruten…

_**Luz de esperanza…**_

_**Cap1°._ "Conociéndonos"**_

Minato Pov

Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, soy viudo mi esposa falleció en un accidente automovilístico cuando regresaba del trabajo, mis hijo Deidara y Naruto sufrieron bastante desde su muerte, mi hijo Deidara tenia la edad de 8 años mientras Naruto mi hijo menor tenia edad de 5 años, ahora yo trabajo en el hospital general de Konoha soy medico junto a mis compañeros, aunque siempre he trabajado mucho por un motivo el cual es mi hijo menor Naruto de 18 años ya que el quedo paralítico después de un accidente que siempre me culpo por eso ya que si no me ubiera retrasado nunca ubiera pasado algo así, el ha estado en silla de ruedas por mas de 3 años, mi otro hijo Deidara se hace cargo de el cuando no puedo, después del accidente Naruto cambio ya no era aquel niño lindo, tierno, cariñoso, y hasta amable, ahora era mas frio de lo normal hasta con nosotros, se que mi hijo tiene un dolor en su interior que no lo deja en paz, siempre lo lleva consigo nunca se desahoga con nadie ni conmigo su padre…

Ahora me encontraba en mi oficina arreglando unos últimos detalles de unos papeles que había llegado, al igual tenia que seguir convenciendo a mi hijo de ir a sus terapias ya que lo que le ocurrió solo es un shock el cual con terapias las puede arreglar pero el se reusa a eso…

-Minato-san aun no te haz ido…-escuche una voz que entraba a mi ofina alce mi rostro para verlo

-no aun no Fugaku-san…-dije en contestación el ha sido un buen amigo, aunque al principio no me llevaba con el solo de un hola a hola nos hablabamos, pero nada más pero el me ayudo con lo de Naruto cuando me entere que solo era un shock el cual no le permite a Naruto mover las piernas, debe de haber algo que lo insite a moverse a caminar otra vez…

-deberías irte haz trabajado de más-

-si lo se, tu igual deberías irte te ves cansado…-

-no te preocupes, además Itachi esta con Sasuke no hay nada de que preocuparse por ahora…que dices nos vamos…-

-si vámonos…-dije salimos del consultorio, para llegar al estacionamiento, Fugaku me llevo a casa pero antes de bajar me detuvo

-Minato…hay algo que decir…-

-dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-no se como decirlo pero…te gustaria salir conmigo algún día de estos…-

-si porque no, me encantaria…-

-bueno entonces que te parece el domingo, descansas…-

-si tengo descanso…hay algo que quiero pedirte…-

-dime-

-se que tu hijo Sasuke esta demasiado adelantando en la escuela y quería ver si podía darle clases a Naruto, al igual ver si el siendo su amigo de desahoga con el, no conmigo…-

-te entiendo hablare con Sasuke mañana y vere que me dice-dijo dedicandome una sonrisa a lo cual me sorprendió, sabia que tiempo atrás Fugaku me dijo que me quería mucho mas que algo como amigos, eso fue después de que supiera que lo de Naruto solo fue un shock nada mas… pero de igual manera yo sentía algo por el en ese momento aunque no se si es amistad o amor…

-nos vemos mañana-dije bajando del auto, entre a mi casa, me encontre con Deidara leyendo un libro en la sala, estaba solo, al que no veía era a Naruto seguramente como todos los dias estaria en su cuarto encerrado-

-bienvenido Oto-sama…-

-ya regrese… ¿Dónde esta Naruto?-

-esta en su cuarto como siempre… -

-iré a verlo, ve a dormir Deidara tu igual debes descansar, recuerda que mañana entras temprano al hospital…-

-si lo se padre…buenas noches…-

-buenas noches…-dije yendo a ver a Naruto que estaba en su cuarto al entrar lo vi a el observando por la ventana el cielo de la noche…

-ya he regresado Naruto…-

-que bueno…dejame solo…-dijo frió

-Naruto necesito que vallas a las terapias así podremos quitarte ese shock que llevas-

-no…además estoy condenado a estar en esta silla de ruedas…dejame solo…-

-esta bien…pero seguire insistiendote que vallas…-

-aunque lo digas…no iré y punto…-dijo yendose a su cama a dormir, el ya sabia como subir a su cama al igual como bañarse solo, al terminar de acomodarse

-Naruto, como sabes tengo a un amigo que tiene un hijo de tu misma edad…-

-que seguramente camina…-

-Naruto, el vendra a lo mejor mañana a enseñarte algunas cosas de la escuela…-

-no es necesario me las arreglare solas…-dijo con su semblante serio

-el vendra mañana a enseñarte algunas cosas así que se amable con el…-

-amable algo que no he podido ser desde estar condenado…-

-solo espero que se lleven bien…-dije saliendo del cuarto observando como se acomodaba para dormir, cuando llegue a mi cuarto me cambie de ropa al momento ya que estaba cansado pero después de que cambiara observe la foto que tenia ahí con Naruto y Deidara antes del accidente, el sonreia y reia pero ahora es como un cubo de hielo o mejor un muñeco sin sentimientos… pero un sonido me saco de mis pensamiento al escuchar como sonaba mi celular…

*llamada*

_-Minato soy yo Fugaku…-_

_-que tal…Fugaku-_

_-vera que note fue nada bien con tu hijo-_

_-nunca me va bien con el…intente hablar con el de nuevo pero de nada sirve…-_

_-tranquilo pronto pasara…-_

_-solo eso espero e intentado que se desahogue conmigo pero es inútil siente que no vale la pena, que solo le tengo lastima-_

_-Minato no pienses mal de el es solo que esta dolido-_

_-bueno tienes razón, pero bueno a que se debe tu llamada-_

_-solo para avisarte que Sasuke acepto se un tutor de Naruto, el ira mañana a las 3 de la tarde y hasta las 8 de la noche se ira, lo pasare a buscar…-_

_-esta bien te debo una Fugaku…-_

_-es posible que en la cita me las des…-dijo yo me sonroje un poco_

_-entonces en la cita…-_

_-si no tienes ningun incoveniente que me las cobre-_

_-esta bien…nos vemos cuidate…-dije el colgo el telefono, luego yo…_

_*fin de llamada*_

Termine del hablar con el y me recosté a dormir para despertar en la mañana empezar un nuevo día…

Naruto Pov

Me comenzaba a despertar, esperaba a despertar con mis piernas moverse pero era inútil, ya que no reaccionaba, era paralítico no podía caminar, se que mi padre no tiene culpa pero si el me ubiera ido a buscar en ese momento nada de eso estaria pasando, pero que mas da ya estaba acostumbrado a estar así, sabia que hoy vendria el hijo del amigo de mi padre, que de igual manera es medico, gracias a el descubrimos que el porque de mi parálisis, y es debido a un shock pero yo ya estaba consiente de que no volveria a caminar, aún mi padre insistiera en que valla a terapias no iria, pero debia haber algo que me estimulara para poder volver a caminar, pero no sabia que, me asome por el pasillo, llegue al pequeño elevador que tenia y desendi abajo, fui al comedor donde mi padre ya estaba desayunando…

-buenos dias Naruto…-

-buenos dias…-

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-como todo los dias sin poder caminar…-

-Naruto vamos a las terapias te ayudaran en algo…-

-ya te dije que no iré…yo no volveré a caminar así me quedare en esta silla de ruedas…-

-pero Naruto-

-dejame quiero desayunar tranquilo…-

-esta bien…hoy a las 3 viene el hijo de mi amigo a pasar un rato enseñándote algunas cosas sobre algunas materias…-dijo yo me había retirado de la escuela desde que había quedado atado a la silla de ruedas… no seguí en la escuela la preparatoria, porque quien quería ver a un invalido como yo andando por ahí con ayuda de quien sea, ellos me tendría lastimas, como todo mundo lo ha tenidos hasta mi padre…

-que venga pero no le pondré atención...-

-Naruto...bueno al ratito debe llegar deidara con ellos yo a las 2 de la tarde entro a trabajar...-

-eso no me importa...estaré en mi cuarto como siempre encerrado como un perro...-

-tu lo decidiste así tu quisiste quedarte encerrado bien que puedes salir acompañado y no lo dices...-

-eso no te incumbe...me voy a mi cuarto, estaré escuchando música así que no me molestes...-dije yéndome a mi cuarto me daba pena tratar así a mi padre pero aquella furia que tengo la descargo con el pero de algún motivo no me desahogo como es debido, subí en el elevador como de costumbre me adentre a mi cuarto me asome en la ventana como de costumbre observando a todos caminar, correr, saltar hacer todo, pero que mas yo no puedo hacer esto, aunque diga mi padre que es un shock lo que tengo aun así estaré condenado a esta silla de ruedas...

Sasuke Pov

Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha hijo de un medico del hospital de Konoha, de nombre Fugaku Uchiha, tengo a mi hermano Itachi Uchiha mayor que yo, aunque el tiene a su novio Deidara hijo de su compañero y amor platonico de mi padre(eso cree el xD) al igual me tiene contado que tiene un hermano de mi edad, aunque cuando me comenzó a contar su carácter y como es, no lo podía creer lo que pasaba pero de igual manera no encontraron al culpable de aquel accidente...

-ototo...no se te olvide que al rato iremos a ver al hijo del amigo de papa...-

-si lo se no te preocupes...ya tengo todo listo para cuando nos vallamos...-

-esta bien...dime ¿Qué paso con tu relacion tuya y de Sakura?-

-le dije que no...además ella ama a alguien mas, aunque la note rara cuando le dije sobre lo del accidente de Naruto al cual ire a verlo hoy...-

-como de que manera-

-como si no le agradara la idea de que me junte con el...-

-que raro pero no importa...además ella no tiene que decirte nada, ya que no tienes nada con ella...-

-si lo se...ire a mi cuarto a recostarme un rato me llamas antes para darme una ducha antes de irnos...-

-claro ototo...-me fui a mi cuarto al llegar todo estaba normal, aunque me llamaba mucho la atención ese chico Naruto ya que es muy frió hasta con su propio padre, lo cual es extraño hasta para mi, pero un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos y era mi celular note el nombre de la llamada y era de mi primo Sai...

* llamada *

_-Sasuke ¿Cómo estas?-_

_-bien...y tu como te va con Gaara...-_

_-pues bien mas de lo que pensé...-_

_-que bueno...-_

_-y tu con la fea paso algo o nada...-_

_-no Sai nada de nada...la rechace pero a que se debe tu llamada-_

_-quería saber si te gustaria venir conmigo, Gaara y unos amigos al cine-_

_-no puedo Sai...tengo un compromiso hoy mismo...ire a ver el hijo de mi amigo de mi padre...se llama Naruto-_

_-iras a ver a Naruto-kun...-_

_-si lo conoces-_

_-se podria decir conocerlo bien mas o menos...desde su accidente lo desconozco ya no es el mismo de antes...-_

_-no entiendo tanto lo cambio el accidente...-_

_-si es frió, no deja que nadie lo vea y que le tenga lastima por su paralisis...-_

_-solo espero que no sea conmigo de esa manera...-_

_-a que se debe que vallas a verlo...-_

_-pues le dare algunas clases el se salio de la escuela cuando paso lo del acciente y ya luego el las abandono...-_

_-ya veo...dime no es el unico motivo por el cual vas a ir...-_

_-en realidad no necesito que se desahogue por lo menos, el tiene suprimido el dolor de su accidente y el no lo saca...-_

_-ya veo...pero no podemos hacer nada...bueno te deseo suerte primo...-_

_-gracias saludame a Gaara...-dije ambos colgamos el telefeno al mismo tiempo..._

* fin llamada *

después de haber hablado con mi primo me recosté a dormir un ratito, para ya luego irme a donde tenia que ir, pasaron las horas, hasta que ya estaba listo, llegamos a la casa en donde estaría por un tiempo y dias cuando regresara...

-llegamos baja Sasuke...-dijo mi hermano, tocamos la puerta y termino por abrirla su novio deidara

-hola chicos...pasen...-

-gracias Deidara...-dijo dándole un casto beso

-vamos Sasuke te llevare con Naruto esta en su cuarto-dijo guiándome a donde estaba su cuarto pude visualizar una rampa y un elevador eso le servia mucho a el, al llegar a cuarto en donde el estaba, toco la puerta dejando ver a un chico en silla de ruedas, enfrente de la ventana viendo el exterior, tenia cabellos rubios como el sol, su piel morena y podía ver unos ojos color azul como el cielo, son tan hermosos...esperen que digo, pero en esos ojos se podía ver algo así como tristeza, dolor, sufrimiento y mas cosas las cuales no tiene palabras...

-Naruto...ya llego Sasuke...-

-esta bien...-

-Naruto se amable con el...-

-la palabra amable no viene conmigo...-

-bueno me voy ire con Itachi a dar una vuelta, luego vendra por ti tu padre...-

-esta bien...gracias...-el salio del cuarto dejandome a solas con Naruto, me sentía nervioso estando con el no se porque...

Naruto Pov

Estaba ahí como siempre en mi cuarto a solas, esperando a que llegara aquel chico que ve a venir a darme clases, cuando escuche como se abría la puerta de mi cuarto dejando ver a un azachabe alto de cabello negro azulado, su piel blanca como la leche parecia de porcelana, mientras sus ojos color negro paracen dos posos o mejor dicho dos zafiros de noche, tenia en las manos unos cuantos libro, parecia que enserio va lo de enseñarme, hasta que escuche que Deidara terminaba de hablar, decidí acercarme a el...

-un gusto me llamo Sasuke...-

-mejor largate no se porque mi padre insiste en que tome clases...-

-porque el se preocupa por ti...-

-estas equivocado, si mi padre estuviera preocupado por mi en serio el ubiera llegado a tiempo para irme a recoger a la escuela y nunca ubiera pasado lo que paso...-

-dices como odiando a tu padre...-

-no es que lo odio es solo que por culpa de el estoy así...-

-no es culpa de nadie...-

-ya te dije vete no tienes nada que hacer aquí...-

-y yo ya te dije que no me ire tan facil así que primero vamos a tomar las clases y luego hablamos...-

-...-

-comencemos con algo de español que te parecer...-dijo se ve que no quiere irse

-solo te digo que no importa que vengas hoy, solo espero que no regreses después-dije seguro, sin mirarlo

-pues lo lamento seguiré viniendo hasta que aprendas lo suficiente y seamos amigos...-

-si claro...-dije no puede ser el no se iba a ir tan fácil a buena hora que vino y aparte de soportarlo, pero al tenerlo cerca de mi, algo me dice que no lo aleje de mi cueste lo que cueste, aunque de igual manera me molesta que este aquí metido conmigo...

Notas finales:

Que les pareció un encuentro entre ellos, bueno que mas da, en lugar de que Sasuke sea aquí el frió se lo puse a Naruto, se que no le queda pero que mas da bueno espero que les halla encanta el primer capitulo les prometo actualizar pronto al igual mis otros fic bueno nos vemos

Cap2°._ "Desahogamiento"


	2. Cap2 Desahogamiento

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo les prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible el de geisha al igual el de juntos bueno que lo disfruten...

_**Luz de esperanza…**_

Cap2°._ "Desahogamiento"

*6 horas después*

Sasuke Pov

Ya tan rapido había pasado el tiempo, desde que llegue a esa casa, aunque cuando le enseñaba es como si fuera a la misma pared a la cual le hablo aunque no me importa además se que me ha estado poniendo atención…

-bueno Naruto te quedo claro lo que te dije…-lo mire pero el me miro extraño

-mmm…ya te vas a largar…-dijo molesto

-eso no es de tu incumbencia espero que me hallas prestado atención a lo que te decía además…-

-si claro mejor me voy…-dijo para salir del cuarto, lo seguí para que ambos saliéramos, al llegar a lo que es la planta baja vi a Naruto que bajaba por el elevador bajamos a la sala en donde estaba nuestros padre esperando...

-Sasuke...como les fue...-

-bien padre...-

-aburrido...-dijo Naruto

-Naruto...disculpalo...-

-no importa...-dijo Fugaku

-espero que sea la ultima vez que vengas a esta casa...-me dijo Naruto pero eso no será así

-pues lo lamento ya que no va ser, vendré todos los días aquí a tu casa para darte clases...para que no retrases en las materias...-dije con superioridad, el solo me miro, se giro y se fue a su cuarto...

-Naruto...-lo llamo su padre

-no me molesten estaré en mi cuarto...-dijo yendose

-lamento esto Fugaku...-dijo

-no importa ya verás que todo se solucionara pronto...además mi hijo podra ayudarte...-

-si con gusto, yo puedo hacer que el hable hasta creo poder convencerlo de que venga a las terapias...-

-gracias Sasuke...-yo solo sonreí, mientras salimos nos despedimos, para ir a casa, en el camino nos ibamos, yo notaba muy comodo con conocer a Minato-san el había cambiado algo despues de la muerte de mi madre, hasta que aparecio Minato-san en su vida todo cambio...

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-

-pues...te gusta el Sr. Minato-

-como dices esas cosas...yo...-dijo me le quede viendo el estaba nervioso, aunque no lo podía negar que de verdad amaba a Minato-san

-esta bien hijo...me achates, si estoy enamorado de el, aunque el día de nuestra cita le diré...-

-vas a tener una cita, eso no lo podía creer bueno es mejor que salgas a distraerte un rato-dije ya que solo por nosotros que eramos pequeños nos cuidaba y tenia que velar por nosotros...

-solo espero que no te moleste salir con el...-

-no claro que no, yo quiero que seas feliz padre además el Sr. Minato esta sufriendo mucho con eso de su hijo Naruto...-

-si tienes razón...-

-sabes el poco tiempo que pase con Naruto me di cuenta que el quiere volver a caminar aunque la verdad, el diga que esta atado a esa silla, el de verdad quiere caminar de nuevo-

-me listo eres Sasuke despues de todo que lo conociste poco tiempo sabes como se siente el-

-si lo se, además el esta un poco triste y siente que su padre tiene la culpa de aquello-

-Sasuke hazle entender que no es culpa de nadie...no me gusta ver a Minato sufriendo por algo que no es su culpa-

-are lo que pueda padre...mañana regreso a su casa...-dije llegamos a casa, cenamos me recosté a dormir, para ir mañana a casa de Naruto...

* 1 semana despues *

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que voy a casa de Naruto, a darle clases, aunque aun seguia pareciendo como hablar con la pared, el aun no comprendia el motivo por el cual estaba en su casa en realidad, nuestros padre se habian ido a su cita, Deidara e Itachi se habian ido a mi casa, a ver películas para que no molestaran aquí en la casa, ya eran las 8 de la noche las clases ya habian terminado aunque naruto no lo tomara tan bien...

-bueno Naruto mañana te are un examen, para ver que tanto ya has avanzado...-

-no entiendo...-

-¿Qué no entiendes?...te lo puedo explicar-

-no lo que no entiendo es porque aun todavía vienes a mi casa...-

-bueno yo vengo porque te quiero enseñar y aparte de que quiero ser tu amigo...-dije el me miro soprendido

-no es verdad nadie quiere ser mi amigo...tu solo vienes aquí por petición a mi padre nada mas...mejor vete...-

-Naruto, sabes quiero que antes de que me valla hagamos algo...-dije

-dime...-

-dime lo que sientes...-

-no entiendo-

-bueno como lo digo...dime todos aquellos sentimientos que tienes ocultos...tu dolor...que tal si lo compartes y yo el mió...-

-no creo que tu dolor sea peor que el mió...-

-si lo es...aunque no tanto pero si sufri demasiado...-dije, esta desicido a que si contaba mi pasado, el me contaria el suyo

Naruto Pov

Cuando el venia a mi casa, sentía algo de alegria aunque yo casa no le hacia caso el siempre me toleraba hasta algunas cosas, que le hice para que se fuera, hasta lo insulte para que se fuera pero aun así no resulto nada, despues de aquello, comence a sentir algo como paz cuando me acostumbre a que el viniera a mi casa, así ya no me sentía solo, me sentía querido y...amado, el estaba dispuesto a contarme su pasado, aunque podía notar como su cara cambiaba a una triste me acerque a el, agarre su mano...

-seguro que quieres contarmelo...-

-si además con esto me contaras el tuyo...-dijo el apretando mi mano

-esta bien te escucho...-

-claro...fue apenas que tenia 5 años apenas...-el comenzó a contarme-yo y mi madre paseavamos por el parque ya estaba atardeciendo aunque todo cambia en un segundo unos tipos nos secuestraron pidieron dinero por nosotros, yo tenia miedo de ellos, así que no me separe de mi madre en ningun segundo ya había pasado como 3 dias desde que nos tenian, comence a pensar que no le importabamos a mi padre, pero era todo lo contrario mi madre me decia que el vendra por nosotros, una noche en la que esos tipos ya estaba artos de que el dinero no llagaba, así que me quería a mi, pero mi madre intervino, para que no me tocaran en lo mas mínimo...-se detuvo ya que note como finas lagrimas descendían de el acerque mi mano alzando su cara, podía ver aquellos ojos llenos de lagrimas

-creo que es mejor detenerte-

-no te preocupes, quiero continuar...por favor-

-esta bien...-

-esos tipos se llevaron a mi madre, enfrente de mi la dejaron, la golpearon yo lo único que podía hacer era tener mis ojos cerrados ya que ella misma me lo pidió, pero de un momento a otro, los abrí topándome con la peor imagen del mundo, mi madre estaba siendo abusado por dos tipos, la violaron luego la mataron, enfrente de mis ojos, esos tipos es lo que me querían hacer a mi, pero ella me protegió, cerré mis ojos, estaba en shock ya que solo en mi mente retomaban los gritos de ella, aunque ellos se acercaron a mi para hacerme lo mismo pero la policía intervino en ese momento...-dijo el con dolor en los ojos

-lo lamento de verdad…-me puse a pensar en algo el sufrió mas que yo

-despues de aquello, yo no dejaba que nadie se acerque a mi, no hablaba, ya no reia, ya nada hacia, pero después de un tiempo con lo que paso, salí de mi cuarto hable con mi padre, pero yo no me acercaba a el por miedo a que me odie ya que era mi culpa que ella este muerta…-

-Sasuke…-dije extendí mi mano a su cara limpiando sus lágrimas

-después mi padre lo tomo con calma el no me odiaba simplemente entendía lo que mi madre hizo por mi, después de ahí tuve que ir a terapia con una doctora de la familia para recuperarme del shock ya que aun no hablaba muy bien, pase 2 años así-dijo finalizando con lagrimas en los ojos, el estaba con su cara hacia abajo, agarre su mentó para alzarlo, me dolía lo que me decía, pero el siempre se veía fuerte me dolía verlo así con esos hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas, acerque mi pulgar para limpiar esas lagrimas que tanto detestaba, por alguna razón yo ya le había tomado cariño a Sasuke aunque no se si era amistad u otra cosa…

-Sasuke…creo que mereces escuchar mi historia ahora…-dije

-si tu quieres decirmelo esta bien…-dijo el acercandose a mi

-bueno fue cuando tenia apenas 15 años en la escuela me iba de maravilla, era alegre algo tonto, animado entre otras cosas, un día mi padre había dicho que me iba a buscar, yo lo estaba esperando pero ya era tarde mis amigos me ofrecia llevarme a casa, pero yo los rechazaba ya que mi padre me iba a buscar…-en ese momento sentí un nudo en la cargante, pero sentí una mano en mi rostro, la agarre con la mía y seguí

-decidí irme del lugar, ya que era tarde, ya había llegado al cruce de la calle, la luz estaba roja para los autos, ya me había dado cuenta de que ninguno venia así que fue cuando cruzaba en ese momento, no me había percatado de un auto que estaba llegando a toda velocidad, ahí fue que me atropello, sentí un gran dolor a un costado de mi cadera, al igual en mi cabeza…-dije un poco tembladiso

-Naruto…saca ese dolor que sientes…-dijo el abrazándome

-me quede inconsciente en coma por 3 meses, mi padre me atendio aquella ocasión, al despertar no podía mover mis piernas fue lo peor que me había pasado, era lo peor, comencé a acusar a mi padre de que el tenia la culpa de todo, desde ese momento no quise saber nada de la escuela ya que si regresaba, solo me iban a tener lastima…siempre me quede en casa, enserrado toda mi vida, hasta que un día mi padre hablo conmigo sobre lo de mi accidente, que había un modo de volver a caminar, pero yo me seguía convenciendo de que no iba a volver a caminar, aquel dolor que siento ahora es el de no caminar como los demás, al igual tenia miedo de enamorarme…pero el amor llego a mi puerta…-dije viendo a Sasuke que se sonrojo al momento, honestamente me enamore de Sasuke en 1 semana, pero sabia que no iba a ser correspondido por haberlo tratado bien en ese momento

-Naruto somos dos, me he enamorado…-dijo pensé que hablaba de otra persone, cerré mis ojos, pero sentí algo que alguien se sentaba encima de mi, agarraba mis manos y las posicionaba en mi cintura, mientras con sus manos agarraba mi cara, hasta que sentí unos finos labios en los mios abrí mis ojos para toparme con los ojos cerrados de Sasuke ambos nos estábamos besando, era mi primer beso en toda la vida, sentía mariposas en mi estomago, cerré mis ojos para difrutar el momento así nos quedamos un rato, ahora si podía desahogarme con alguien, pero todavía quedaba pasos por que dar, el cual era hablar con mi padre…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les pareció bueno no es así, espero sus comentarios y como dije al principio de esto pronto actualizare no se preocupes...me gustaria preguntarles quieron lemon FugaMina ya solo es una pregunta, bueno espero sus respuestas, les dejo un pequeño adelanto…

Adelanto...

_-Minato recuerdas lo que te dije que me cobraría el favor que te hice-_

_-si lo rec...-dije pero no pude terminar ya que algo tibio senti en mis labios, y eso eran los labios de Fugaku, acaso con esto es lo que se quería cobrar el favor que le debi..._

_-la deuda esta pagada...-dijo separandose de mi..._

_-F-Fugaku...yo...-_

_-si te molesta no importa...a mi me gusto...-dijo volviendome a besar como nunca..._

Fin de adelanto...

Cap3°._ "Cita" (FugaMina)


	3. Cap3 CitaFugaMina

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno chicos uno mas de mis capitulos bueno los veo abajo, espero les guste ya que hay lemon FugaMina como se los pregunte y algunos me dijeron que si, pues yo los complazco a mis lectores, bueno nos los sigo distrayendo mas

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenen si no a Mashino-sensei

_**Luz de esperanza…**_

Cap3°._ "Cita" (FugaMina)

Sasuke Pov

No lo podía creer me había simpatizado con Naruto aunque debo admitirlo aunque es un insoportable algunas veces, pero es buena gente, me besaba, podía sentir sus manos acariciando mi espalda…

-Sasuke…perdón me deje llevar-dijo el intentando remediarse ante lo sucedido

-no importa…que bueno que pudiste desahogarte con alguien-dije acariciando su mejilla

-eso fue gracias a ti Sasuke, tu hiciste que una parte de mi dolor se fuera-dijo besando mi mejilla

-Naruto...te quiero-dije me sonroje por lo que dije en ese momento ya que no lo podía creer aunque era imposible

-Sasuke tu me gustas desde que viniste a mi casa, se que me había comportado mal contigo y me aguantaste todo lo que te hice-

-yo lo hice porque quería estar contigo, al igual por tu padre, el esta muy trizte por ti-dije ya que era verdad

-eso lo se pero me es difícil perdonarlo por lo que paso, si el hubiera llegado yo...-me dolía verlo de esa forma

-Naruto haz caso a lo que tu padre te dice ve a las terapias-

-no quiero, además si no vuelvo a caminar-

-no digas eso claro que volveras a caminar-

-pero y si no puedo, Sasuke tu te alejas de mi lado-

-no Naruto camines o no, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado-dije me acerque a el atrapando sus labios

-Sasuke...nunca pensé enamorarme otra vez ya que pensé que nadie lo haria por alguien como yo que esta en esta silla de ruedas-dijo el bajando la cara

-tranquilo...yo nunca te abandonare Naruto, aunque estas caminando o no, me importa muy poco yo solo me fijo en los sentimientos de la persona-dije me baje de donde estaba

-Sasuke te quedas a dormir esta noche-dijo, yo solo me acerque a darle un casto beso

-solo déjame llamar a mi padre, además creo que Deidara e Itachi igual se quedaran a domir...-dije marcando el telefono, de mi padre, para comunicarle, en eso no había ningun problema así que me quede a dormir con Naruto y ya mañana me iria a mi casa, en busca de mi padre

Fugaku Pov

Mi hijo me había llamado para decirme que se quedaria a dormir en casa de Naruto, al parecer ambos se llevaron de maravilla, al igual me contó como es que Naruto se pudo desahogar con el, me encontraba con Minato tomando algunos tragos ya que era nuestra cita, terminamos y salimos del lugar…

-¿Qué es lo que quería Sasuke?-

-decirme que se quedara a dormir en tu casa, al igual Itachi se quedara a dormir-dije

-ya veo, pero me imagino que hay un motivo-dijo

-si el logro tu objetivo el cual era que Naruto diga lo que siente, así que lo logro por suerte-

-que bueno, solo espero que con esto acepte ir a las terapias…-dijo tristemente

-ya veraz que lo ara, es solo cuestion de tiempo-

-si tienes razón…vamos por aquí cerca hay un parque-dijo guiandome, al llegar al parque nos sentamos en frente de un pequeño lago, ambos estábamos en silencio ya que no sabia como pedirme o decirle de la forma que me cobraría por haberlo ayudado…

Minato Pov

Ambos estábamos en silencio ya que sabia que el me iba a pedir que le pagara el favor pero no sabia de que manera quiera que se lo pagara, aunque no me importaba de que manera…

-Minato recuerdas lo que te dije que me cobraría el favor que te hice-dijo el al momento me gire para contestarle

-si lo rec...-dije pero no pude terminar ya que algo tibio senti en mis labios, y eso eran los labios de Fugaku, acaso con esto es lo que se quería cobrar el favor que le debi...

-la deuda esta pagada...-dijo separándose de mí...

-F-Fugaku...yo...-

-si te molesta no importa...a mi me gusto...-dijo volviéndome a besar como nunca, podía sentir su lengua tocando mis labios, el mordió mi labio provocando que lo abriera, dejando a su merced mi lengua con la cual el jugaba, nos separamos por falta de aire…

-Fugaku…en serio solo lo hiciste por cobrarlo o por otra cosa-

-no…de verdad quería hacerlo, Minato no se como decirlo pero, desde que te conozco y te he ayudado con lo de Naruto, siempre estuve enamorado de ti, pero no había tenido el valor de decírtelo, por miedo a que me rechazaras-

-si lo entiendo…sabes yo igual tenia miedo…te amo Fugaku-dije me sorprendí de mi mismo por lo que dije, pero era la verdad, solo la verdad

-Minato yo también te amo…siempre te he amado-dijo el volviéndome a besar, yo lo abrace por el cuello, nos separamos, por falta de aire, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro

-vamos a casa-dije

-esta bien te llevare a la tuya-

-no…quiero ir a la tuya…Fugaku-dije apenado

-seguro Minato…pero…-

-quiero ir y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo-dije volviéndolo a besar, nos fuimos en su carro a su casa, al llegar entramos besándonos, subimos a su cuarto me recosto lentamente en la cama de el bajado con besos a mi cuello, abriendo mi camisa que llevaba puesta en ese momento, paso su lengua por mis pezones mientras con su dedos pelliscaba el otro dejándolo erecto…

-ahh…mmmm…Fugaku-

-eres delicioso y hermoso Minato-dijo me sonroje, me estaba dando cuenta que estaba haciendo, me estaba entregando al hombre que amo, con suma vergüenza le quite la camisa, el lo noto y desicio alzarce y quitarsela delante de mi, se volvió acomodar encima de mi, para pasar sus manos y quitarme mi camisa, mientras el me volvía a besarlo pasaba mis manos por su espalda, me sentía en la nubes…

Fugaku Pov

El se estaba entregando a mi, pero era por amor lo mismo que yo sentía por el, bajo una de sus manos a mis patalones bajando la bragueta de ellas, sacandomelos con todo y los boxers yo igual hice lo mismo con el, sentí como apresaba mi miembro con su mano marturbandome, lo imite de igual manera, ambos estábamos extasiados

-ahh mmm Minato…motto-

-ahh…mmm…ahhh…motto…Fugaku-gimió cerca de mi oído

Ambos llegamos al clímax el termino por manchar mi mano y yo la de el, alzo su mano lamiendo el seme que deje en su mano, sentí que al ver aquello me correria otra vez, acerque mi mano a su entrada, usaría su seme como lubricación para que mis dedos entraran mejor, baje a su entrada, pasando mi lengua

-ahhh ¿Qué haces?-me pregunto con gemidos

-solo te preparo…-así ingrese mi lengua, haciendo penetraciones, para pasar luego a mi siguiente fase la cual fue que comencé a masajear su entrada, e ingrese un dedo el se tenso al instante por mi intromisión…

-ahhh Fugaku…duele…-arqueo su espalda, pase mí mano a masajear su miembro para tranquilizarlo

-tranquilo pronto pasara-ingrese otro dedo, note como se tranquiliazaba, así que ingrese el otro, 3 de mis dedos estaban dentro de el

-motto…motto…Fugaku…ahhh…ahí…mmm-sabia que había llegando al fondo de donde era su punto

-Minato…puedo entrar en ti ahora…-

-s-si…Fugaku…h-hazlo…-saque mis dedos me acerque a besarlo, mientras agarraba sus piernas y las colocaba encima de mis hombro, pero las volví a bajar a mi cadera enredándolas, así que agarre mi miembro con mi mano y llevandolo, Minato se aferro a mi espalda clavandome sintiendo la punta…

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!-

-Minato…solo…un poco…más-dije seguía masajeando su miembro

-duele…F-Fugaku…-me acerque atrapar sus labios, así fue como pude terminar de entrar en el, espere a que se acostumbrara a mi intromisión, pero sabia que el era virgen, hasta podía sentir su estreches

-Minato te amo…-acariciando su mejilla y limpiando el resto de lagrimas

-yo también te amo Fugaku…-me acerque a besar su cara y limpiar sus lagrimas, y pasar a sus labios y devorarlos aquellos jugosos labios rojos e hinchados…

-muévete…-comencé un vaivén lento principalmente, el me abrazo por mi espalda, acercandose a lo que es mi oído susurrando cerca para escuchar sus gemidos

-Ahhh…motto…motto…Fugaku…ahhh-

-eres mmm estrecho…Minato…-

-solo un poco mas y me vengo…-dije ya que era verdad, comencé a incrementar las embestidas mas rápido y fuerte, me coloque de lado con Minato, el escondía su rostro en mi hombro, ya que no aguantaba mas, me senté con el, agarraba sus caderas al momento mientras el me agarraba de lo que era mi cuello hizo su cabeza para atrás mientras con eso aproveche a besar su cuello…

-F-Fugaku…ya no me ven…ahhhh-dijo se alzo abrazándome fuerte, recargando su menton en mi hombro

-Minato…yo igual, me…grrr-dije, el termino entre nuestros vientres, mientras yo en su interior

-¡Minato/Fugaku!-ambos caímos en la cama, respirando agitadamente el encima de mi, mientras lo abrazaba fuerte, el se alzo, agarrando mi cara para besarme, sentí como el comenzaba a cabalgar encima de mi, al parecer no se había cansado para nada…

-Minato…mmm…-

-quiero…más…-dijo se fue acercando a mis labios mientras el seguía, acerque mi mano a su miembro masturbándolo

-ahhhh…Fugaku-

-tranquilo…vente conmigo…-dije en susurro para que se viniera rápido, así fue como el termino en mi mano y yo en su interior, nuevamente cayo encima de mi vi como el cerraba sus ojos

-descansa Minato…-dije mientras el termino por quedarse dormido encima de mi cuerpo, mientras lo acomodaba en la cama aunque primero salí de su interior nos cubrimos con una sabana para descansar…

Sasuke Pov

-buenos días Naruto-estaba levantando al que era ahora mi pareja mi novio, aunque me pregunto el motivo por el cual mi padre no llego a dormi al igual el padre de Naruto…

-5 minutos más…-dijo tapandose con la sabana

-vamos levantate…recuerda que dijiste que irias conmigo a esas terapias-dije ya que era verdad, el me prometio que aria el intento por ir a esas terapias, note como el se sentaba en la cama, bozteando como de costumbre, mientras se rasgaba su cabeza, se veía tan lindo…

-Sasuke…crees que vuelva a caminar-

-claro que si, yo estare contigo cuando eso ocurra-dije abrazándolo, dandole un casto beso

-gracias…sabes si llego mi padre…-dijo Naruto

-en realidad no…ni tampoco mi padre, será que están en mi casa juntos-dije

-creo que si, verdad que a tu padre le gusta mucho el mió-

-si es verdad el esta enamorado de el, aunque no se que abra pasado entre ambos que no hallan llegado a dormir-

-pues eso lo haberiguaremos mas tarde, ahora me daré un baño y luego nos iremos, creo que ya es momento de que salga de la casa-dijo animado

-ese es el Naruto que quería ver, en todo este tiempo-dije ya que me alegraba mucho que volviera a ser el mismo de antes

Minato Pov

Mi cuerpo pesaba bastante abrí mis ojos con pereza, estaba en un cuarto la luz que se colaba por lascostinas me molestaba mucho hasta que note que no estaba en mi casa, me senté aunque tenia un pequeño dolor por alla atrás a lo cual me llamo una pequeña risa desde la puerta, me gire y vi a Fugaku con solo un pantalón y la camisa abierta…

-buenos días Minato-

-buenos días…Fugaku…sobre lo de anoche…yo…-

-no tienes que decir nada…solo te digo que no me arrepiento…-dijo el mostrandose serio ante lo que dice

-sabes tampoco me arrepiento por lo de anoche-el se fue acercando a mi lentamente, aunque me sonroje al momento ya que abrazo por la cintura para apegarme mas a el…

-Minato se mi novio-dijo viendome a los ojos agarrando mi mento y acercarse atrapar mis labios lentamente, yo le correspondí abrazándolo por el cuello

-si quiero…acepto…Fugaku…-dije volviéndole a dar un casto beso

-te amo…Minato-

-también te amo Fugaku-dijo abrazándolo y pegándome a su pecho, ambos permanecimos un rato de esa manera, ahora mas que nunca ya no estaba solo, aunque hay que hablar con nuestros hijos ya que no se como lo tomaran…pero eso si digo fue la mejor cite que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio se que tarde demasiado (lo digo porque el que se tiene la culpa es la escuela xD) solo les aviso que pronto actualizare el de geisha, y el otro de junto, aurita estoy pensando que mas adelante voy a crear un fic de d-gray man en el cual Kanda Yuu es el uke aunque es raro pero no se me encanta, solo espero que lo empiece pronto aunque primero terminare estos aunque sea uno y luego comenzare con este…

Bueno nos vemos besos cuídese, mucho, nos vemos en la proxima

Cap4°._ "El camino sigue"


	4. Cap5 Entregándome en cuerpo y alma…

Notas del capitulo

Lamento mucho el retraso la verdad, no saben como lo lameto espero que les guste esta capitulo ya que hice el lemon DeiIta para ustedes espero sea de su agrado…

_**Luz de esperanza…**_

_**Cap5°._ Entregándome en cuerpo y alma…**_

~…2 meses después… ~

Deidara Pov´s

Ya había pasado 2 meses desde que mi padre estaba andando con el padre de Itachi, aunque lo había notado algo raro, pero lo peor del caso es que a Naruto era al que había notado al extraño, como si no estuviera satisfecho con lo que iba a su terapias…

-Deidara… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Itachi a mi lado

-perdón…es que he notado un poco extraño a Naruto…tu a Sasuke lo haz notado raro-

-un poco no se si discutio con Naruto o algo paso-dijo

-entiendo…por cierto…debo decirte que podemos jugar hoy en mi cuarto…en la noche-dije sensualmente al oído de Itachi el cual se sonrojo al instante

-Deidara…pero Naruto…-lo calle con un fugaz beso

-no te preocupes por el mi cuarto esta a 3 cuartos, del de el-dije, el sonrío abrazándome por el cuello

-entonces aceptas…-

-porque no…-dijo besándome con sensualidad

-te amo Itachi-

-también te amo…Deidara-dijo el que me beso fugazmente

Sasuke Pov´s

Me había preocupado ya Naruto sabia que se estaba esforzando demasiado en sus terapias y a veces se colma la paciensa…

-Naruto mejor descanza un poco-dije acercandome a el

-no…importa…yo puedo…-en verdad, era un exagerado, cuando estamos en el hospital el pone de su parte porque deje que lo ayuden, pero cuando venimos a casa es otra cosa

-Naruto…necesitas descansar, ya haz usado mucho el barandal para apoyarte y caminar…es mucho esfuerzo-dije agarrandolo del brazo, pero el me aparto, ya me estaba artando de que no quiera dejar que le ayude…

-…dejame…Sasuke…-dijo pero el se soltó por un momento así cayo al suelo, en ese momento me acerque a el, rapido…

-estas bien Naruto…-dije pero el no me miro, solo lo agarre para sentarlo en la cama y acomodarlo en ella

-…creo que mejor te dejo solo-

-Sasuke esto no funciona, puedo notar que si tengo algún cambio pero…de que sirve no puedo caminar-dijo frustado…

-tranquilo ya veras que todo saldra bien…-dije agarrando su cara

-no Sasuke…no podré caminar…nunca mas…todo por…-

-por mi no es así…Naruto-volteamos a ver quien hablaba desde la puerta, era Minato…

-…si todo es tu culpa…si tan solo ubieras llegado a tiempo a buscarme yo nunca estaria así… ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!-grito molesto, podía ver a su padre muy triste y a la vez con ojos humedos…

-…entiendo…te dejo…siempre sabia que eso era verdad…entonces…lo lamento Naruto, perdóname…-dijo saliendo del cuarto rapido, intente hablarle e impedir que se valla, pero no me dio tiempo ya que vi como Naruto también comenzaba a temblar, me acerque abrazarlo…

-…Sasuke…yo…no…-

-se que no quisiste decirselo…intentare buscarlo…tu quédate tranquilo…-dije dandole un beso, baje rapido de las escaleras solo vi a Itachi y Deidara que estaba preocupados…

-chicos… ¿Dónde esta Minato-sama?-

-salio muy triste llorando…no sabemos donde fue…-dijo

-¿Qué paso Sasuke?-

-Naruto discutio con el…debemos buscarlo…-

-no te preocupes Sasuke, le llamare a papa-dijo Itachi

-yo lo are y les explicare bien las cosas…ahora vean este sobre, estaba tirado cerca de las escaleras…creo que a el se le cayo…-dije extendiendo un sobre…

-bueno vamos a leer que es lo que padre se trae entre manos ya que desde la tarde que regreso, el había estado muy misterioso…-dijo Deidara, abrieron el sobre que tanto misterio nos ponía a todos, comenzamos a leer los tres al mismo tiempo, hasta que llegamos a una palabra que nos llamo mucho la atención

_**¡Positivo! ¡Positivo! ¡Positivo!**_

-chicos esto es una prueba de embarazo para donceles…no es así-dijo Itachi nervioso

-es verdad…entonces mi padre…el…es…y esta…-

-¡Es Doncel Embarazado!-gritamos juntos

-como entonces…el es un doncel…pero como…-dijo Itachi

-eso es un poco extraño…bueno luego sacamos conclusiones…ahora vamos a ver donde esta…llama a tu padre para que lo busque el podra hablar con el…-dijo Deidara, no lo pensé dos veces y hable a mi padre…

*llama telefonica*

_-moshi…moshi…-_

_-oto-sama…soy Sasuke…hay un problema que ocurrió en la casa-_

_-¿Qué paso Sasuke?-pregunto agustiado_

_-bueno no se como decirlo…Naruto y Minato-sama…tuvieron una dicusion, mientras el termino muy afectado…se fue a no se donde…-_

_-entiendo iré a buscarlo…hay algo mas que deba saber-_

_-pues…mejor deja que el te lo diga cuando lo encuentras…además no es bueno para salud de ambos…les ara mal-_

_-como que de ambos…no entiendo Sasuke-_

_-bueno luego hablamos…sayonara-corte la llama_

*fin de la llamada*

-le dijiste papa-

-si solo no le dije el otro detalle, es mejor que el le diga…-

-bueno ahora solo hay que esperar…será mejor que vallas a ver a Naruto el esta muy mal…-dijo Deidara que bajaba de las escaleras…

-esta bien…-dije llendome para ir a verlo…

Fugaku Pov´s

Tenia que buscarlo, ya que pensaba hablar con mis hijos de unos estudios matutinos que les hicieron hace unas semanas, pero eso tendra que esperar, ahora lo importante es buscar a Minato, aunque aun no entendía que es lo que Sasuke trataba de decirme…

-¿Dónde podrás estar Minato?-me pregunte a mi mismo, así que arranque el auto ya podria saber donde estaba, aunque debia darme prisa…

Minato Pov´s

Estaba setado detrás de la barra, tomado un trago ya que me sentía pesimo…

-quiero otro-dije secamente

-Minato-san ya no debes tomar, sabes que aunque lleves uno te hace mal-dijo mi amigo el del bar

-no me importa…quiero seguir bebiendo-dije

-pues no toma esto-me entrego un vaso con agua mineral

-solo esto…no quiero-

-entoces no hay mas…te lo tomas porque te lo tomas-dijo molesto

-esta bien…de todos modos sabes mi condicion y sabes que me hace mal tomas alcohol no es así-

-si es verdad-dijo, yo instintivamente me lleve mi mano a mi vientre ya que sabia que es lo que tenia un hijo de Fugaku venia en camino, sabia que si le daba la noticia a mis hijo se iba alegrar mas de la cuenta…

-¡Minato!-escuche que alguien me gritaba, cuando vi que el llegaba a mi lado abrazándome, el cual era Fugaku que me estaba consolando, yo me abrace a el llorando como nunca ya que me dolía mi corazón…

-me tenias preocupado…donde andavas, Sasuke me tuvo que llamas para decirme que te habias salido de la casa sin decir nada-

-lo lamento…no quería preocuparte…-

-esta bien…gracias por cuidarlo…-

-no tienes nada que agradecer…solo cuidalo mucho-

-Fugaku tengo que hablar contigo…vamos a tu departamento-dije abrazándome a el

-esta bien vamos…-dijo saliendo del bar, llegamos a su casa al momento…

-sientate…de ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?-

-hace unos dias me hice unas pruebas, ya que no me sentía bien que digamos-

-espero que no sea nada malo-

-no así decirlo…es algo bueno…no se como lo tomaras pero…solo te digo que no yo mismo sabia que lo era…soy un doncel y estoy embarazado…-dije con seguridad

-Minato hablas enserio-

-si…hoy les iba a decir a mis hijos pero con eso que pasó…ya no pude…-

-entiendo…-dijo, se acerco a mi a besarme con pasión, para luego cargarme estilo princesa…

-bajame Fugaku…-dije haciendo pucheros

-no…te are mío toda la tarde hasta la noche…quiero consentirte todo el tiempo de este embarazo hasta que nazca mi hijo-dijo dandome un casto beso en los labios…

~…20 minutos después…~

-F-Fugaku…¿Qué haces?-pregunto algo confundido

-no es obio…ahora que tu eres mío…yo quiero ser tuyo…quiero penetrarme…-dijo dejandose caer de una solo, sentía como mi miembro estaba siendo apresando por la estreches de Fugaku, me senté un poco pasando mis manos por su pecho, luego viajaron a su espalda, una mano bajo a su miembro masturbandolo para que pudiera tranquilizarlo…

-no debiste hacerlo de esa manera…-

-lo lamento pero no aguantaba…ahora en que estabamos…-dijo, yo intercambie posiciones yo quedando encima de el, entrando complentamente dentro de el…

-¡ahhhhhhhhhh Minato!-grito al sentirme mas adentro al igual que comenzó a mover sus caderas en señal de comenzara

-estas seguro que ya comience-

-no hagas que me arrepiente…hazlo…-agarre sus caderas para comenzar un vaivén lento al principio aunque luego fue incrementando poco a poco ya que estaba excitado, sabia que esto era debido a las hormonas de un embarazo, aunque creo que será mas fuerte con un embarazo masculino…

-solo un poco…ahhhh…mas-dijo abrazándome a mi cuello, me senté atrayendolo a mi y colocandolo encima de mi

-Fugaku…grrr…mmm-

-motto…motto…Minato…ahhhhhh-lo volví a recostar acercandome a besarlo lentamente mientras seguía embistiendolo

-Minato…no aguanto…mas…ahhhhhh-separándose del beso que nos unía en un hilito de saliva…

-yo tampoco…tan solo un poco…mmmm…mas…grrr-incremente mas rapido hasta que sentí como el se derramaba entre nuestros vientre, podía sentir como apresaba mi miembro, solo le di tres estoncadas de mas y termine por derramarme dentro de el, salí con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo, me acomode alado de el, para que me abrazara, así yo apoyara mi cabeza en su pecho…

-gracias Minato…-

-el gracias porque…-dije alzandome

-por hacerme el amor…al igual darme un hijo…-dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-gracias a ti por acerptarme…te amo…Fugaku…-

-también te amo…ya veras que todo se arreglara con Naruto…-dijo separándose de mi…

-eso espero…siempre he deseado aquello…que no ubiera sido el accidentado, si no yo deberia estar en ese lugar…-dije tristemente

-Minato…mejor descansemos…buenas noches…-

-buenas noches…-me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo al igual de mi pareja, el cual es el padre de mi hijo…

Itachi Pov´s

Me encontraba abrazando a Deidara por el cuello en medio del cuarto mientras el me besaba apasionadamente y me recostaba en la cama…

-Deidara…no crees que nadie entre al cuarto-

-no…además le puse seguro…no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa-

-Deidara…esta noche me estoy entregando en cuerpo y alma…-dije volviéndolo a besar, mientras el pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo para poder quitarme toda la ropa…

-mmm…Deidara-el estaba besándome el cuello mientras iba bajando con besos, a mis pezones el jugaba con su lengua con uno, mientras con su dedo pelliscaba el otro

-ahhhh…-

-se ve que te encanta…mucho Itachi…-fue bajando con besos a mi hombligo fingiendo penetraciones con su lengua, con una mano fue bajando por mi muslo subiendo y bajando con cada caricia me dejaba en las nubes, hasta que el de un solo tiron me bajo lo que son mis boxers a lo cual al momento me sonroje ya que solo yo mismo me podía ver no dejaba que nadie mas me dejara ver a excepción de que Sasuke me vio una vez por error…

-me gusta cuando te sonrojas-

-baka…Deidara-

-bueno en que estabamos…-bajo con besos y paso su lengua por la punta de mi miembro yo arquee mi espalda al contacto ya que de igual manera me pellizco mi pezón…

-estas excitado de sobre cuenta…-

-es por ti baka…hazlo…-dije, me sentía en la gloria mas cuando el se metio todo mi miembro a su boca…dios se sentía bien…

-D-Deidara…ahhhh…-aumento la rapidez sentía que pronto me iba a venir en cualquier momento

Deidara Pov´s

Me encantaba oir y ver gemir a Itachi, eran tan dulce podía sentir como estaba a punto de llegar al clímax así que me apresure a terminar, mientras le daba atención a su miembre, alce mi mano y la sostuvo entendiendo mi mensaje paso su lengua por tres de mis dedos…

-hazlo…rapido…Deidara-dijo el en modo de suplica, mientras seguía baje mi mano a su entrada masajeandola con un dedos, para introducirlo despacion podía sentir moleste por parte de Itachi, espere a que se acostumbrara para poder meter el otro y comenzar a moverlo en circulos ambos y luego en tijeras, para ensanchar su entrada…

-ahhhh…mmm…ahhh…Deidara-gimió

-tranquilo solo un poco mas…-

-me ven~¡Deidara!-grito de placer mientras el dejaba sus semilla en mi boca, yo la sabore con mucho gusto y tragandomela, hasta que sentí como mis dedos ya salían con facilidad, los saque…

-Itachi…te amo-

-también te amo-dijo abrazándome por el cuello, me quite mis boxers por completo, hasta que me sentí libre…

-estas listo-

-si hazlo…Deidara…-dijo pasando su lengua por mi lóbulo de la oreja mientras el me bajaba a mis labios

-eres hermoso…Itachi…-alce sus piernas agarrandolas ambas abriendola hasta donde podía

-entrare de una ya que si lo hago lento es posible que mas te duela-dije el asintió en silencio

-aquí voy…-agarre mi miembro colocandolo en la entrada de Itachi y así fue como entre de una sola estoncada pero en el beso que nos dimos ahogamos el gemido ya que era posible que ellos nos pudiera escuchar…

-duele…Deidara…duele…ahhh-

-pasara ya lo veras-dije animandolo ya que pronto iba a pasar…

-te amo…muévete-dijo comencé un vaivén lento al principio aunque podía ver en su rostro algunas muecas de dolor…

-estas…mmm…bien…-

-si ahhh…no te…preocupes…ahhh…motto…motto…-gemía descontroladamente al parecer aquellas muecas de dolor desaparecieron ahora era que disfrutaba lo que hacia…

-Itachi…te amo…te amo…ahhh…grrr…solo un poco mas…-lo había colocado de cuatro, tenia agarrando sus caderas, mientras el agarraba fuerte las sabanas y de la comisura de sus labios salía un hilito de saliva

-yo también Deidara…ahhhh…mmm…-lo voltee sin salir de el, me coloque de rodillas agarrando sus caderas y alzandolas entrando mas afondo de el…

-¡ahhhhhh…ahí…mmm…Deidara….ahhhh!-

-Itachi…-le volví a dar en el mismo putno dos veces segidas el se retorcia de placer debajo mi.

Incremente las embestidas, al igual iban mas rapidas de lo normal, el cabello de Itachi estaba esparcido por toda la cama mientras el mío se pagaba en mi espalda ya que igual lo tenia suelto…

-yo no…puedo…ahhhhhhh… ¡Deidara!-

-¡Itachi!-gritamos ambos de placer ya que el se derramo entre nuestro vientre, y por la apresion que me hizo en mi miembro dejo que mi semilla se derramara dentro de el…

-esto fue…maravilloso-

-si…creo que mejor descansamos-dije mientras salía de el con cuidado, así que me recosté a su lado para poder dejarlo que se apoyara en mi pecho…

-descansa…ya que luego de esta noche abran otras-

-eso espero…te amo…Deidara…-se quedo dormido al momento al igual que yo abrazándolo fuerte para no dejarlo ir, ambos nos entregamos ante la noche en cuerpo y alma…

Notas finales

Al fin termine espero que les halla gustado, les comunico que vere que dias podré actualizar mis fic, a lo mejor en las vaciones de semana santa los actualizo, al igual que podré actualizar en el que Sasuke es una chica ya lo veras…

Nos vemos en el siguiente…

Aviso…¡Lemon Narusasu! ¡En el siguiente!

Cap6._Olvidando todo, una noche tu y yo…solos…


	5. Cap6Olvidando todo, una noche tu y yo…

Notas del capitulo._

Lamento el retrasasidisimo que provoco en actualizar debi al Internet que no tenia jejejeje pero bueno intentare ponerme al día con mis fic eso lo prometo bueno nos vemos abajo…

_**Luz de esperanza…**_

_**Cap6._Olvidando todo, una noche tu y yo…solos…**_

*1 semana después*

Sasuke Pov´s

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Naruto había tenido una pequeña discusión con su padre, hasta ahora solo se decian hola a hola nada mas, me dolía ver a Naruto de esta forma me sentía inútil sin poder hacer nada…

-…Naruto estas bien…-dije viendolo como se esforzaba al maximo para su rehabilitación

-no te preocupes estoy bien…-dice, deja sus ejercicios y se apoya en mi para poder llegar a la cama…

-…Naruto deberías hablar con tu padre-dije

-…no tengo modo de verlo a la cara…el siempre me ha tenido lastima…-dice

-te equivocas…jamas te ha tenido lastima…-dije ayudandolo en la cama…

-…prometeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo…Sasuke-me dijo viendome a los ojos

- claro que estare contigo…-dije acercandose a besarlo, de un momento a otro me apoye de mas y cai en la cama con el, de lado nos quedamos viendo cada uno…

-…Naruto…-dije en susurro, se acerco a mi a besarme con pasión, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura…

-…te amo…Sasuke…-dijo entre besos que se fueron intensificando mas de la cuenta bajando por lo que es mi cuello, me aferre a sus cabellos…

-ahhh…Naruto…-sentí su mano fria dentro de mi ropa, acariciando mis pezones…

-Sasuke…dejame hacerte mío…-dijo viendome con esos ojos azules como el cielo llenos de pasión inigualable…

*Residencia Uchiha*

Itachi Pov´s

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa a lo cual nos extraño mucho ya que mis padres nos dirian algo pero a lo mejor era por lo de Minato-san u otra cosa…

-bueno chicos que bueno que esten aquí-dice mi padre

-¿Dónde esta Naruto y Sasuke?-pregunto Minato-san

-no lo se a lo mejor están realizando los ejercicios que le tiene dicho el doctor…-dijo Deidara

-bueno luego hablamos con ellos…chicos el motivo por el cual los tenemos reunidos es para darles una buena noticia que ni yo mismo me lo esperaba-dijo mi padre

-han escuchado de los donceles-dijo Minato-san

-si son hombre que pueden a procrear tal y como las mujeres no es así-dice Deidara

-efectivamente…bueno lo que tenemos que decirles es que van a tener un hermanito…Minato esta embarazado…-dijo mi padre nos quedamos con cara de no tan sorprendidos…

-¿Qué les pasa?...no les agrada la idea no es así-dice Minato

-no es eso es que ya lo sabíamos…-dijo Deidara

-no entiendo…-

-ese día en que pelearon tu y Naruto se te había caido el sobre y nosotros lo recogimos y leimos sin querer y descubrimos lo de tu estado…-dije

-ya veo…bueno entonces Naruto y Sasuke ya lo saben-

-solo Sasuke, Naruto no lo sabe…-dijo Deidara

-deacuerdo…bueno luego le diré…hay otra cosa chicos que quiero hablar con ustedes-dice mi padre

-dinos que es…-dije

-bueno necesito tomar muestra de sangre de ambos…-dice, ambos nos miramos algo confundidos

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Deidara

-bueno es fácil…tenemos un presentimiento de que uno de ustedes es doncel…-dice seguro a lo cual ambos nos quedamos algo pensativos…

-…-Deidara estaba mudo, note como se levantaba y se iba afuera de la casa, pasaron uno minutos y regreso con algo en la mano…

-Deidara…-dije el se acerco a mi agarrandome del brazo

-Itachi…acompañame un minuto-dijo y lo seguí dejando a nuestros padres atrás…

-¿Qué pasa?...-dije

-necesito que te hagas eso…-dijo dandome una prueba casera…

-Deidara te das cuenta de lo que me estas dando…-dije

-si por eso necesito que te la hagas…-dice nervioso

-esta bien…espera unos minutos-dije, así que entre al baño…

*15 minutos después*

-¡haaaaaaaaaaa!-gritamos juntos al ver el resultado de la prueba, bueno especialmente Deidara, así fue que nuestros padres subieron al cuarto para saber que pasa

-están bien… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras nos veía a ambos que no nos moviamos

-chicos-dijo mi padre

-mira esto oto-sama-dije extendiendole la prueba para que observe, el se quedo serio al momento…

-…1…2…3… ¡Uchiha Itachi estas embarazado!-grita a los 5 mares

-yo…si…-dije en susurro

-como puede ser posible…debieron cuidarse chicos-dice mi padre

-Fugaku recuerda que lo mismo paso con nosotros no sabíamos que era un doncel y ve lo que paso, ahora estoy esperando un bebe tuyo, así que los chicos no tiene culpa de nada-dice Minato-san

-si tienes razón…bueno ahora hay que ver que haces-dice mi padre

-me pondré a trabajar-dice Deidara decidido

-…Deidara…tu…-se acerca a mi a darme un beso y posar su mano en mi vientre

-ustedes son mi familia y quiero cuidarlo y hacer que no les falte nada-dice sonriendo

-Deidara…te amo…-dije abrazándolo por el cuello

-chicos por ahora tendran nuestro apoyo…solo espero que pongan de su parte-dice sonriendo mi padre

-así será Fugaku-san…-dice mientras me abraza por la cintura

-entonces si Itachi es un doncel…eso quiere decir que…Sasuke también lo es-dije

-iré a buscar a mi hijo ya que esta solo con Naruto-dice mi padre pero es detenido por Minato

-no iras a ningun lado-dice

-mi hijo esta solo, no lo dejare que este con el-dice serio

-Fugaku…dejalos si pasa es por decision de ambos-dice

-el tiene razon oto-sama…Sasuke sabe tomar una decision y será compensible-dice sonriendo

-entiendo…entonces vamos a comer, mañana iras al consultorio para que te cheques como estas Itachi-dijo Minato

-claro Deidara me acompañara-dice sonrinendo

*Residencia Namikaze*

Naruto Pov´s

-…Naruto…-susurro mi nombre, el piso del cuarto estaba cubierto por nuestras ropas que estaban regadas

-…te amo…Sasuke…-le susurre sobre sus labios, era primera vez que hacia esto aunque me daria un poco de trabajo ya que aun no tengo movilidad en mis piernas…aunque si las puedo sentir como entumecidas…

-…Naruto estas seguro-dijo pasando sus manos por mi espalda, de mis caderas para abajo estaba cubiertas por la sabana, solo la luz de la noche nos alumbraba

-…nunca me arrepentiria de estar contigo…jamas-dije mientras lo vuelvo a besar y llevo mi mano a su boca e ingreso 3 dedos en su boca con su permiso de el, así que los deja ensalivados y luego bajo mi mano a su entrada levemente tocandolo y el se estremece

-…ahhh…-suelta un gemido solo por el rose que le doy

-…tranquilo…lo disfrutaras-dije mientras masaje e ingreso mi dedo el se aferra a mi espalda

-…duele…Naruto…duele-dice en susurro leves lagrimas suelta, me acerque a lamer sus lagrimas que suelta…

-tranquilo…pasara…-dije para ingresar un dedos mas y moverlos en forma de tijeras

-ahhh…uhmmm…Naruto…ahhh…-arqueo su espalda, al momento pero incrustando sus uñas en mi espalda

-grr…Sasuke eres hermoso…-dije mientras lo beso para calmarlo

-…ahhh…Naruto…ahhh…-saque mis dedos de su interior, mientras me colocaba bien entre sus piernas, aunque sentía que no podía impulsarme para penetrarlo

-… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto viendome

-es que no puedo…impulsamer…lo siento, Sasuke en serio quiero tenerte-dije, viendolo

-no te preocupes te ayudare a llegar-dijo bajando sus manos a mis nalgas y bajandose un poco el, mientras de eso sentí como tocaba su entrada…

-Sasuke…así esta bien, con mis manos me podré impulsar-dije, el alzo sus manos para colocarlas en mi espalda, y se acurruco en mi cuello

-…tranquilo…te amo Sasuke…-dije para impulsarme con mis brazos y comenzar a penetrarlo, el soltó un quejido de dolor y me detuve…

-gomen…Sasuke…lo are rapido…-dije viendo sus ojos llenos de agua

-…ahhh…hazlo…-dice sonrojado, me impulse como pude y lo penetre de una sola estoncada, soltó un gemido de pasión y dolor se podía notar…

-Sasuke…estas bien…-dije mirandolo, como lagrimas desendia de el…

-estoy…ahhh…bien…no…te…preocupes…-dice entre gemidos, me acerque a besar su frente, baje a sus ojos, y de ahí a esos labios carnosos…

-estas todo húmedo-dije pero sabia el porque, ya que el estaba sangrando ya que es virgen o mejor dicho lo era hace poco y lo lastime, comencé un vaivén lento y apasional mientras el se aferra a mi cuello, y soltaba gemidos muy llamativos…

-ahhh…uhmmm…Naruto…-dice en cada gemido

-Sasuke…eres hermoso…grr-me apoyo en mis manos para poder impulsarme y llegar a darle en el punto en el cual lo vuelve loco…

-ahhh….ahhh…Naruto…ahhh….mas…ahhh…-vi como se aferro a la sabana arqueando su espalda ya que lo estaba volviendo loco…

-estoy apunto de…ahhh….llegar…-dice derramandose entre nuestro vientres sentí como se contrai su entrada y apretaba mas mi miembro

-Sasuke…grr…me…¡Sasuke!-grite de placer

-¡Naruto!-el también grito por sentirme, intente no caer encima de el y me acomode de lado saliendo de el, al momento provoque un gejido por su parte

-estas…bien…-dije acariciando su mejilla, sonrojada y el cerro sus ojos dejando recostado en ella

-no te preocupes…estoy bien…solo necesito…dormir-dice abriendo los ojos viendome mientras yo me acerque a besarlo y abrazarlo por la cintura

-…Naruto…apartir de ahora te pertenezco y además de que tenemos que apresurarnos a que te recuperes-dice sonriendo

-eso lo se…de ahora en adelante me recuperare…etto…Sasuke…luego me acompañar hablar con mi padre…quiero disculparme-dije sincero ya que de verdad me sentía mal por como lo había tratado en este tiempo, ahora eh cambiado gracias a el…a Sasuke…a mi Sasuke…

-esta bien…ahora vamos a dormir y mañana hablamos con el-dice sonriendo-…te amo…Naruto

-también te amo…Sasuke…eres mi todo ahora…-dije besándolo mientras el se acomodaba encima de mi recostando su cabeza y dejandonos llevar por la dulce noche que nos cubria…

Notas finales._

Acabado uno mas de mis capitulos espero que les halla encantado el lemon, jejeje en el siguiente no es todo color de rosa y ustedes adivinaran jejeje no me maten en el siguiente, un saludo a todos que me dejan comentario espero que sigan así… :D

Nos vemos en el siguiente…

Cap7._ "problemas…un milagro"


	6. Ch7

_**Luz de esperanza…**_

_**Ch7._ Problemas…un milagro.**_

Era el comienzo de un nuevo dia un chico azachabe comenzaba a despertar en la cama y noto que alguien estaba a su lado sentado y apoyado de espaldas a la cama el abrió sus ojos y alzo so rostro

-buenos días Sasuke-dice Naruto acariciando su rostro del suso dicho, se acerco a darle un beso en los labios el cual correspondio

-pense que fue un sueño lo ocurrido de anoche, soy muy feliz estando a tu lado-dice sonriendo mientras se comienza a levantar para ir al baño pero se sonroja

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-dice viendo como estaba de sonrojado

-no nada, ire por una toalla para ayudarte a limpiarte-dice mientras se va rápido pero Naruto nota el modo de caminar de Sasuke el solo rie levemente y ve la sabana manchada con resto de seme convinado con sangre a lo cual el sonrio Sasuke salio con una toalla y una bata puesta y vio la sonrisa de Naruto en sus labios

- Naruto te ayudare a limpiarte-dice acercándose y sentándose a su lado mientras lo limpia

-asi que por eso te sonrojaste no Sasuke…-dice el girando su vista a un costado y Sasuke se sonroja al ver la sabana

-lo limpiare luego Naruto, no pasa nada-lo ayuda a colocarse su bata

-no es eso al contrario me alegra mucho que seas solo mio-dice mientras agarra su mano y la besa

- Naruto gracias a ti mi vida ha cambiado mucho y ahora soy feliz-dice mientras Naruto acaricia su rostro

-tu igual Sasuke eres alguien valioso en mi vida eres lo mas hermoso que eh tenido en esta vida y juro que jamas te dejare ir-dice mientras sonríe

*1 mes después*

Naruto había seguido con sus terapias a como se los decían y con ayuda de sasuke lo podía lograr el estaba feliz de que el había llegado a su vida inesperadamente luego de aquello hablo con minato, el lo termino escuchando como es debido no quería mas problemas supo lo de su hermanito que venia en camino lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y lo perdono por el daño que le había hecho en todo este tiempo que se había vuelto frio y distante, sasuke estaba realmente contento por que su novio había conseguido perdonarlo, ambos estaban en el cuarto de naruto viendo unos papeles que era necesario para los dos...

-bueno naruto llevare esto ya que es necesario para unos estudios que te aran luego y porque mi padre quiere que me haga unos examenes normales ya sabes rutinarios, dicen que son necesario-dice mientras lo mira y sonrie

-sasuke si ya no puedo seguir caminando crees que lo que dice mi padre de una operacion sea necesario-dice mientras le agarra su mano

-podria ser naruto pero nunca me separare de ti lo juro-dice mientras se acerca a besarlo

-lo se sasuke tardaras en ir y venir-dice mientras el otro sonrie

-si algo porque ire hacerle compañia a mi hermano ya que el no se puede quedar solo sabes como es deidara si se entera de que itachi se queda solo-dice mientras naruto se acerca a la cama y como siempre sin ayuda se sube y se pega a la pared de la cama y sasuke se acerca

-ya me imagino como se pondra mi hermano igual se como se siente tu padre con el mio mas con la proxima llegada de mi hermanito y el tuyo tambien-dice abrazandolo por la cintura

-eso es muy cierto pero que mas podemos hacer-dice mientras naruto se acerca a besar su cuello

-sasu-chan y si antes jugamos un ratito antes de irte-dice y sasuke suelta unos suspiros que a naruto lo terminan excitando

-yo...no se pero procuremos no tardar entonces no me gustaria ver molesto a itachi por llegar tarde a verlo-dice y se quita la parte de abajo de su ropa dejando al descubierto su miembro y se sube encima de naruto, se comienza a restregar con el a lo cual ambos comienza a dejar salir suspiros y se besan naruto baja su mano a su entrada de sasuke y comienza a estimularlo para que quede bien y pueda entrar en el

-mmm naruto me gusta...ahhh...-esconde su cara en su cuello se alza un poco y se auto-penetra sola arquea su espalda al sentir a naruto dentro de el se quedo quieto y luego comenzo a subir y bajar naruto lo tenia agarrado de sus caderas comenzo a moverse mas rapido hasta que se vino manchando un poco a naruto y el acabando dentro de el se acurruco en su pecho y se abrazo a el

-sasuke...te juro que me gustaria formar una familia contigo...y sabes una cosa estoy feliz de estar contigo, me gustaria tener hijos contigo...-dice y sasuke se alza a verlo

-muy pronto naruto ahora me tengo que ir hacer los estudios y no se me da miedo no tener la misma habilidad que mi hermano y no poder darte hijos-dice triste

-eso lo se pero si no se puede queda la opcion de una adopción-dice y sonrie besandolo para luego limpiarze y limpiarlo a el e irse no sin antes darle un beso rapido y salir de la casa

*en otro lado*

En una pequeño consultorio se encontraba una pareja pero el lugar estaba cerrado ya que nadie los molestaria, solo pequeños ruidos se oian desde adentro pero desde afuera no se podia oir nada en lo absoluto, dentro de escuchaban unos gemidos que eran de cierto rubio que estaba siento embestido por un azachabe lo tenia abrazado por la cintura con una mano y la otra estaba apoyada en el escritorio, mientras el rubio lo tenia abrazado por el cuello y enredada sus piernas en su cadera ambos gemian...

-F-Fugaku...aghhhh...mas...ahhhh-dice al momento mientras sonrie y lo ve a los ojos y le roba un beso demandante y apasionad

-yo igual Minato...te amo...-sale de el y ve la cara de fastidio de minato antes de protestar lo giro y lo puso de pecho al escritorio le agarro las caderas y entro en el de una sola embestida, el estaba realemente excitado ya que no sabia como habian llegado a esa situacion en el consultorio...

*Flash Black...*

*3 horas antes*

Ambos estaban sentados frente cada uno aunque el azachabe tenia el ordenador delante de el y veia por ratos a minato...

-sasuke debe traer unos papeles que le pide para comenzar las consultas y estudios rutinarios de naruto ya que los puede volver a retomar-dice al momento y minato lo mira

-claro...ha cambiado naruto gracias a sasuke y me alegra demasiado y mas con lo de su hermanita o hermanito uno nunca sabe-dice mientras ve a fugaku pararse e ir a besarlo

-te amo demasiado fugaku...-dice y susurra contra sus labios y lo besa fugaku corresponde y le acaricia su pecho un momento a lo cual termina excitandolo...

-sigamos trabajando minato-dice pero el lo jala para besarlo

-termina con lo que empezaste me tienes con ganas-dice y lo mira sonrojado y con ganas

-las hormonas...-dice y se acerca

*fin del flash black*

asi es como estaba en esa situacion en ese momento fugaku se estaba por venir y minato tambien ambos se besaban hasta que se terminaron por venir los dos juntos, minato estaba respirando agitadamente y sonriendo para luego besarlo y sonreirle

-estas cansado no es asi minato-dice fugaku

-si...pero...estoy feliz de estar contigo-dice mientras lo abraza y sale de el para luego arreglarse paso rato mientras estuvieron platicando y dandose cariños hasta que llamaron a la puerta

-si adelante...-dice fugaku y era su secretaria

-doctor aqui estan los papeles que su hijo trajo y unas pruebas que hizo a su hijo y de hecho trajo sus papeles para hacerse estudios-dice mientras fugaku los ve

-claro muchas gracias, si quieres ya puedes ir a comer yo el resto lo chego-ella hace una reverencia para luego salir y ve los papeles

-tu crees que sea un doncel como yo sasuke, tu sabes que si es hay que tener mucho cuidado-dice minato y fugaku lo mira

-eso lo se pero ahora que veo los resultados al parecer todos dieron positivo el es un doncel, al parecer esta en cinta-dice y minato se queda sorprendido

-sera que naruto es el padre-dice fugaku

-claro que es el padre de mi nieto asi que mejor hay que hablar con ellos-dice mientras agarra sus cosas y salen de la oficina...

*con naruto*

El estaba solo en la sala leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a que sasuke regresara pero escucho que tocaran el timbre y vio por la mini tele quien era y vio que era sakura, asi que la hizo pasar

-¿Que se te ofrece sakura?-dice

-no esta tu pareja entonces...en lugar de que este contigo y no se va como se ve que le importar mucho-dice al momento

-si viniste hablar mal de sasuke mejor vete, no quiero hablar-dice enojado dandole espacio para que se valla

-no espera es sobre otra cosas, naruto yo...quiero que volvamos se que me comporte mal contigo todo este tiempo pero quiero estar contigo, te apoyare y si es necesario te llevare al mejor especialista del mundo-dice y ve que el sonrie ella iba acercarse pero la aparta de un manotaso

-crees que soy tonto o que no fijate que no sakura tu me dejaste asi nada mas no me diste apoyo para nada y veme ahora aqui feliz junto a sasuke-dice y ella se queda seria

-crees que sasuke aguantara tiempo contigo crees que no se canse de esperarte haber como resulta todo de que volveras a caminar o que nartuo el no te ama jamas te amara como yo lo eh hecho-

-te equivocas sasuke me ama, me lo ha demostrado...asi que vete sakura no quiero sequir escuchando-dice enojado y confundido a la ves

-crees que el te esperara para que estes mejor y asi puedan tener hijos...-dice y el solo se queda callado

-largate sakura-dice confundido

-vamos naru...el puede ser todo lo que tu kieras pero el no esperara para tener hijos podria buscar a cualquiera y dejartelo a ti mismo-dice acercandose a el pero el retrocede y comienza a dirigirse al elevador y sube al igual sakura que lo bloque subiendose encima de el

-dejame consolarte mi amor-dice besandolo y el la abraza por la cintura pero abre sus ojos al ver a sasuke ahi parado en la puerta

-naruto...¿que haces?-dice el mientras sakura se separa de el

-no ves que esta conmigo ahora y tu interrumpes...-dice con superiodidad pero naruto la separa de golpe

-¡largate sakura jamas estare contigo!-le grita y ella se va como si nada, ambos quedan callados

-naruto...no entiendo...-dice a lo cual naruto no lo mira a ver

-igual tu vete no te quiero ver nunca mas...no es necesario que estes conmigo un invalido que jamas te dara una familia-dice viendolo serio

-de que hablas seguro ella te metio cosas a tu cabeza no es asi-dice mientras lo observa e intenta agarrarlo pero el lo separa de golpe

-te eh dicho que te largues dejame en paz jamas volvere a estar contigo, te puedes ir con cualquiera ya que conmigo no es necesario que estes ya que solo soy un invalido que jamas te dara una familia asi que largate de una ves-dice mientras se coloca delante de el

-crees que diciendome todo esto lograras alejarme de ti pues te equivocas de una ves te lo digo, ademas podemos ser una familia soy un doncel igual poder darte los hijos que queramos-dice intentando agarrar su mano, pero el lo golpea apartandolo de golpe

-¡largate no quiero verte ya te lo dije ademas solo fuiste una diversion para mi, ya que en mi soledad no podia divertirme, crees que me iba a enamorar de un doncel como tu que posiblemente te estes revolcando con otros apesar de estar conmigo...Sas...!-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el lo habia abofetiado

-te odio...te odio...¡ojala jamas te ubiera conocido Naruto!-se fue corriendo directo por las escaleras, naruto ahi estaba sin reaccionar aun hasta que se agarra lo mejilla y se fue a verlo que baja por las escaleras pero vio como se sujete la cabeza y su vientre lo cual le llamo la atención hasta que siguio y termino por resbalar y caer por las escaleras

-¡SASUKE!-grito naruto desde donde estaba se acercaba al telefono pero la silla de ruedas se trabo provocando que caiga y se arrastrara por el pasillo para alcanzar a el telefono

-maldicion...resiste sasuke, es mi culpa...-agarro el telefono y se sento como pudo y marco el numero de fugaku

-¿que pasa naruto?-

-es sasuke, fue mi culpa es mi culpa...-dice con desesperacion

-de que hablas, calmate naruto...de hecho estamos en camino-dice preocupado dejando a minato tambien que estaba junto a el

-yo...lo provoque es que discutimos, peliamos y yo le girte y se estaba llendo pero con eso callo de las escaleras y no se no veo que s elevante tengo miedo es mi culpa-dice asustado y fugaku se asusta

-naruto ya vamos para alla quedate donde estas-dice cortando la llama

-fugaku que pasa...por que estas asi-dice mientras el se queda serio

-es sasuke se callo de las escaleras...y naruto el mismo me lo dijo que el tuvo la culpa no se a que se debe que alla ocurrido pero vamos y temo por sasuke...-dice acelerando el auto mientras en la casa, naruto dejo a un lado el telefono y comenzo arrastrarse por el suelo hasta llegar a las escaleras y ver a sasuke ahi tirado sin reaccionar a lo cual el se agarro del sujetador de las escaleras y se apoyo ahi para pararse y luego comenzar a dar pasos bajando por las escaleras hasta que llego a un punto de avanzar mas rapido y asi hasta llegar a donde estaba el y arrodillarse delante de el

-sasuke...amor...perdoname fue mi culpa...perdoname...mi impulso me dejo ciego yo...no se que hacer si te muevo puede ser peor-dice mientras se oye la puerta abrirse y entrar por ella a minato y fugaku que ambos se acercaron a los dos

-la ambulancia viene en camino, naruto...luego hablaremos-dice y fue que llego la ambulancia para llevarse a sasuke y fugaku fue con el, pero los dos se dieron cuenta de que naruto estaba caminando...

-naruto...desde cuando puedes caminar-dice minato asombrado mientras el se queda parado y se vira a ver que esta caminando

-no...lo se-dice cayendo desmayado...

-minato ve con sasuke yo me ocupare de naruto lo llevare en el auto-dice mientras se va con la ambulancia y fugaku se lleva a naruto, mientras despues le hablaron a itachi y a deidara para que llegue al hospital donde estaba ellos ahi naruto solo estaba desmayado y con estudios primordiales que le estaban haciendo debido a que ya estaba caminando minato estaba con tsunade hablando de esto y pues shizune que era su asistente estaba chegando a sasuke

-bueno minata al parecer fue un milagro de que naruto caminara, al parecer el impulso de ayudar a sasuke y remediar su error como tu me dices que ellos dos se peliaron y eso provoco que el cayera el impulso de ayudarlo provoco que el caminara ahora es solo esperar a que despierte-dice mientras suspira

-me alegra mucho ahora lo que me pregunto como esta sasuke-dice y ven como entran al consultorio, fugaku con shizune

-fugaku, como esta sasuke-pregunta minato

-el esta estable solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, y el bebe esta bien estuvo apunto de perderlo de no ser porque intervenimos el bebe no ubiera sobrevivido-dice mientras suspira

-ya veo yo...se que fue culpa de naruto y sabes yo igual lo lamento-dice

-no amor...ellos tiene que arreglarse y saber que es lo que esta pasando-dice mientras sonrie, tocan en el consultorio y era deidara que entro

-ya desperto naruto y esta alterado-dice mientras se van a verlo, e itachi estaba con el tratando de calmarlo

-calmate naruto, sasuke esta bien-dice mientras lo sujeta de los hombros

-es mi culpa, yo nunca debi discutir con el, yo...me odia sasuke me odia lo se el me odia-dice mientras el se queda cabiz bajo

-naruto calmate, sasuke se encuentra bien solo necesita reposo, dinos naruto que ocurrio en realidad lo que provoco que tu y el discutieran y eso provocara muchas cosas-dice mientras el cierra los ojos y le cuentan todo lo ocurrido con detalle, una ves explicado fugaku lo agarro de la camisa y lo golpeo en la mejilla

-¡te das cuenta lo que estuviste apunto de ocacionar, el estuvo apunto de perder a su bebe a su hijo de ustedes!-dice mientras el abre los ojos en par y minato sujeta a fugaku

-calmate fugaku, la habitacion de sasuke esta alado...-dice mientras, se oye como se abre la puerta y se ve a sasuke entrando por ella sujetado de deidara

-basta...no pelen...quiero que me dejen a solas con naruto...-dice mientras naruto se levanta y sasuke sonrie al verlo caminar y lo abraza para llevarlo a recostar en la cama y todos se van y fugaku a regañadiente se va igual con minato, dejandolos a ellos dos solos

-...Naruto...yo...-dice y observa como naruto se pone de rodillas frente a el

-perdoname yo me deje influenciar por las palabras de ella jamas debi dejarla entrar si no nada de esto estaria pasando, por mi culpa estuviste apunto de perder a nuestro hijo, sasuke si me odias y no me quieres ver de nuevo lo entendere y me ire de una ves por todas de tu lado...-dice pero sasuke le suje su rostro para verlo a los ojos y ver como lloraba

-no te odio, sabes yo aun te amo paresar de lo que ocurrio lo de las palabras que me decias lo entiendo, pero sin esto que ocurrio jamas ubieras vuelto a caminar tu shock se fue por completo y sabes estoy realmente feliz y mas por nuestro hijo que viene en camino-dice colocando sus manos y las de naruto con el

-sasuke...te amo...eres mi una luz que tengo te amo con todo el alma...-dice mientras coloca su cabeza encima de sus piernas

-naruto...gracias...por estar conmigo-dice mientras sonrie

-ahora tienes que descansar-lo ayuda a recostarse y naruto se acuesta a su lado

-te amo...naruto...-dice mientras le besa sus labios y el primero en quedarse dormido es sasuke y el acaricia su vientre plano

-los amos a los dos...descansa y gracias-dice mientras se queda dormido con el a su lado

Notas finales...

se que me atrase mucho en subir y actualizar pero mi inspiracion esta 0% y aparte en mi trabajo eh estado ocupadisima dentro de unos dias debo salir de vacaciones asi que ahi aprovechare la oportunidad de actualizar los veo en el otro capitulo cuidense besos

Ch8._ Kyosuke y Kyzara bienvenidos (FugaMina)


	7. Ch8 Kyoske y Kyzara bienvenidos (FugaM

Notas del capitulo...

aqui otro nuevo capitulo de esta historia mia que puede que termine pronto o no pero haber como surge el restro del drama...

Luz de esperanza...

Ch8._ Kyoske y Kyzara bienvenidos (FugaMina)

Naruto estaba con sasuke platicando en el cuarto normal aunque naruto estaba sentado y recostando su cabeza en las piernas de sasuke y se acercaba a su vientre de el...

-sabes sasuke, si es una niña, doncel o varón le enseñare muchas cosas lo principal le enseñare a defenderse eso jamas lo dejare atras-dice y sasuke rie

-no entiendo porque a defenderse, no creo que les pase nada-dice mientras el se alza

-es para que se defiendan de los pervertidos que hay en el mundo-dice mientras se acerca y besa a sasuke en los labios

-Naruto gracias...por estar conmigo-dice sonriendo pero su sonrisa cambia

-¿que pasa sasuke?-pregunta y le sujeta su rostro

-lamento lo que te dije de que te odiaba, que jamas debi conocerte y...-no termino porque el lo habia besado apasionadamente abrazandolo por la cintura y lo termino recostando en la cama

-no digas nada mas, todo esta atras si, ahora lo que me importa eres tu y mi hijo-dice mientras lo vuelve a besar y va bajando por su cuello cuando se oye que la puerta se abre y jalan a naruto

-aqui no, ni se te ocurra naruto, ademas sasuke tiene que guardar reposo por unos meses ya que es peligroso y riesgoso...-dice mientras el solo suspira y sasuke solo sonrie, el se termino por recostar a dormir un rato y naruto salio con su padre y fugaku un momento para hablar

-bueno naruto como sabes sasuke estuvo apunto de perder al bebe-dice fugaku serio

-si eso lo se y fue mi culpa-dice cerrando sus ojos

-bueno dejemosnos de culpas...que paso exactamente naruto para que digas que es tu culpa algo debio pasar-dice minato

-veran sasuke tenia que venir hacerce unos estudios no es asi, pues bien yo me habia quedado solo en casa estaba tranquilo sin que nadie me moleste pero tocaron de repente pero yo habia pensado que era el-dice serio

-y no era asi verdad...-dice fugaku

-no hasta llegue a pensar que las llaves se le olvido pero no era asi, la visita que recibi era de ella, sakura la que estaba obsecionada con sasuke, me pidio entrar que porque queria arreglar las cosas conmigo-dice suspirando

-eso dice ella pero seguro penso que sera a su conveniencia-dice molesto minato

-asi es, ella llego y comenzamos hablar normal sin ningun problema pero lo que vino despues ahi fue, ella empezo a meterme ideas en la cabeza de que queria volver conmigo que olvidara a sasuke que el jamas iba a estar con alguien como yo y que no me daria los hijos que yo quisiera-dice apretando los puños

-ya veo ahi fue donde comenzo todo no es asi-dice fugaku serio a lo cual naruto asintio tranquilo pero a la ves frustado

-ella asi se aprovecho y se coloco encima de mi besandome a lo cual cuando abri mis ojos me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y era sasuke quien estaba ahi parado viendonos y fue ahi donde comenzo todo lo que estabamos hablando y comenzando con los problemas-dice mientras baja la mirada

-ya veo que asi esta la situación...-dice minato

-naruto hay algo que debemos decirte-dice mientras fugaku lo mira serio

-diganme ocurre algo malo con sasuke-dice mientras, fugaku lo mira y minato suspira

-recuerdas que hace años tu sufriste el accidente que provoco que tu quedaras invalido, descubrimos quien fue quien lo provoco-dice mientras naruto estaba confundido

-asi es ademas concuerda igual cuando secuestraron a sasuke y a su madre a mi antigua esposa...-dice reflejando en su mirada tristeza

-ya veo diganme quien fue necesito saberlo...-dice

-veras el que provoco el secuestro de sasuke y su madre fue mi propio hermano madara, que provoco hasta tu accidente, no sabes aun con que motivo aun pero ya lo fueron arrestar, inclusive a sakura-dice a lo cual naruto abrio los ojos de golpe

-pero no puede ser pero si ella era mi novia antes y no entiendo nada-dice mientras se sujeta la cabeza y minato lo abraza

-Naruto lo que pasa es que fue un problema en el hospital y el cual fue mi culpa, anteriormente el hermano mayor de sakura trabajaba aqui en el hospital de hecho el mismo fugaku lo sabe lo que ocurrio-dice mientras el solo lo observa con los ojos abiertos

-sigo sin entender nada porque a mi e igual a sasuke-dice preocupado y observandolo a los ojos

-naruto veras el hermano de sakura era su unica familia de ella yo desde un principio no sabia nada de que tenian alguna relacion ustedes hasta que el aqui mismo me hablo y e dijo que queria estar conmigo, queria sera algo mas conmigo en ese entonces fugaku apenas era un compañero que trabajaba conmigo-dice mientras lo mira a los dos

-asi es naruto, como el sabia que me llevaba bien con minato decisio atacarlo con ayuda de mi hermano, y asi poder conseguir el ataque y ahi fue que murio mikoto protegiendo a sasuke apenas era un niño como tu, pero eso ocasiono que minato este cerca de mi ya que me estaba apoyando y mas dandome animos de como cuidar a mis hijos que era sasuke el mas necesitado ya que el ofrecio terapias a el y ayudarlo a superarlo-dice cerrando los ojos

-asi es pero cuando el se entero que yo me comence acercar mas a fugaku el decidio atacar con su hermano pero aun no sse a que fue debido que el lo apoyo pero ahi fue donde el te atropeyo pero ubo una tarde en la cual el se acerco a mi y lo notaba muy raro y vi que intento forzarme a tener algo con el intento abusar de mi aprovecho que no habia nadie en la salas del hospital y fue que aprovecho esa oportunidad pero de no ser por fugaku creo que no ubiera podido hacer nada y ubiera abusado de mi.-dice ocultando su rostro con el flejo de su cabello

-yo...no se que decir...yo siempre pensando que fue tu culpa y asi siempre pense que fue tu culpa y yo de estupido...lo siento papa perdoname...-dice mientras se abraza a el como un bebe que acaba de caerse y le dan cariños

-los voy a dejar un momento ire a ver a sasuke-dice mientras sale de ahi y se va dejandolos a ellos dos hablando solos

*5 meses despues*

Un tiempo habia pasado todo regresaba a la normalidad minato ya tenia los 8 meses y en cualquier momento podia dar a luz, itachi ya tenia 6 meses y sasuke apenas tenia 4 meses ya que un poco se le veia su vientre abultado, minato ya no iba al consultorio bueno rara vez no siempre ya que se daba su escapadita e iba a ver a fugaku pero aveces se escapaba como se lo tenian prohibido pero bueno no hacia caso a lo que le decian, de hecho esa misma tarde minato estaba en la oficina revisando unos papeles

-minato namikaze... ¿que estas haciendo aqui?-dice fugaku serio

-sabes bueno estaba aburrido y quise venir ayudarte-dice sonriendo

-debes saber que no debes de estar aqui y debes estar descansando ya que no te queda mucho-dice mientras lo abraza por el cuello y agarra su mano para colocarla en su vientre grande

-mira estamos bien ademas estaba algo inquietos ya que su padre no esta en casa y quisimos venir a verlo-dice sonriendo

-minato, esta bien pero quedate ahi sentado asi que no vengas-dice sonriendo y lo ayuda a sentarse pero el salio un momento por un poco de agua y un antojo que tenia de comer pokis de chocolate y fue que ahi el estuvo comiendo, el estaba regresando pero cerro la puerta de un portazo

-minato no la cierres...asi-dice cuando ya la puerta estaba cerrada

-no entiendo porque me lo dices-dice mientras se queda serio

-pues veras es debido a que el seguro de la puerta aun no es bueno que digamos y la puerta esta trabada...-dice a lo cual minato se queda pensativo

-fugaku dime entonces porque no lo has reparado-dice serio dejando en la mesa sus colosinas

-digamos que ubo un problema y no habia tenido tiempo de chegarlo asi que perdon minato luego lo chegare-dice mientras agarra el telefono

-deja eso un momento fugaku debiste chegarlo antes de que yo regresara-dice agarrandose el vientre

-tranquilizate no te hace bien estos desplantes por los bebes...-dice mientras se levanta agarrarlo y ve como se sujeta el vientre

-dios...fugaku...los bebes...ya van a nacer y no es ninguna broma...-dice mientras fugaku ve abajo de el como tenia un leve charco de liquido y lo recosto en el suelo y coloco una pequeña almohada debajo de la cabeza de el

-respira minato...tranquilo solo no te desesperes...-dice fugaku mientras minato aprieta su mano fuertemente

-fugaku me duele...se que eh pasado por este dolor una vez pero de una vez te digo sera la unica vez que lo pase...-dice respirando hondo

-de que hablas ni que ubieras quedado embarazado antes o si minato...-dice viendolo a los ojos

-eso despues...lo veremos...ahora ayudame...-dice mientras le quita los pantalones y le coloca la bata que tenia en sus piernas...

-bien minato hablare a naruto y deidara para que vengan y abran esa puerta ahora lo importante es que nazcan nuestros hijos...-dice mientras agarra el telefono y marca a naruto y les explica la situacion, ya luego colgo el telefono y se concentro en minato que respiraba agitadamente

-ya estan viniendo ahora...-dice serio

-cuando me hablas asi...es que estas molesto...yo...es segunda vez que tengo hijos...a deidara no lo tuve yo, si no lo tuvo kushina...a quien tuve yo fue a naruto...el fue por un accidente una...violacion...ahhhh...-grita de dolor

-dejalo para despues ahora es necesario ver como va a nacer los gemelos no lo crees-dice al momento para luego ver entre las piernas de minato como se asomaba la primer cabeza del primer bebe

-duele...mucho...-dice con quejidos de dolor

-minato empuja cuando tengas una contraccion respira profundo de una vez y luego exhala, ahora empuja minato con tus fuerzas...-le dice a lo cual lo logra hacerlo

-ahhhhh!-solo se oye un grito y luego un llanto

-buaa! buaa!buaa!-lo abrazo fugaku y vio que era una niña, minato hizo una mueca de dolor y apreto su ropa que tenia y luego arqueo su espalda y comenzar a empujar de nuevo...

-ahhh...me duele...mucho ahhhh!-solo grito de nuevo y comenzo a empujar de nuevo hasta que logro dar a luz al otro

-buaa!buaa!buaa!-lo alzo fugaku y vio que era un varon, se los acerco a el y los abrazo el estaba todo sudoroso, mientras fugaku lograba curarlo pero tenia que esperar a que llegaran sus hijos y con una ambulancia

-son hermosos bienvenidos, kyoske y kyzara...-dice sonriendo, cuando se oye como se abre la puerta de golpe y ven que es naruto con deidara al igual los paramedicos que fueron para revisarlos y luego ser llevados al hospital central despues de haber sido revisados y atendidos naruto como deidara dieron la noticia a itachi y sasuke ya que estaban realmente felices pero ellos irian al dia siguiente a verlos ya que era demasiado tarde y solo fugaku se podia quedar, fugaku colocaba los bebes en los cuneros y se acerco a minato sentadose alado de el

-dime ahora minato eso de naruto que tu lo tuviste osea desde un principio sabias que eras doncel y no me lo habias dicho o como...-dice algo serio a lo cual minato solo miro a los ojos

-te contare como estuvieron las cosas y podre entender si estas molesto conmigo o no, solo lo unico que te pido es que no me tengas asco es lo unico que te pido...fugaku...-dice mientras suspira y se acomoda mejor

-minato tenme confianza y cuentame que fue lo que paso-dice mientras cierra sus ojos

*flash black*

En una tarde que habia pasado todo deidara tenia 13 años apenas kushina habia muerto hace 3 años atras, minato junto con deidara se fueron a vivir un tiempo a EU por unos cuantos meses para sobrellevar todo lo que pasaba vivian con su madre de minato y su padre ahi deidara habia entrado a un internado de escuela de pintura lo que a el gustaba hacer, en una tarde que minato salia de comprar unas cosas para que le sirvieran en la casa para entretenerse, el no se habia fijado que alguien vestido de negro lo seguia hasta que le cubrio la boca con una tela y lo drogo lo llevo a un callejon sin salida el inteto quitarselo de encima pero fue inutil ni los gritos que daba el funcionaban ya que abuso de el, pasaron horas y habia comenzado a llover y su padre habia salido a buscarlo ya que era demasiado tarde hasta que llego a un pequeño callejon que le llamo la atención y vio a minato tirado desnudo y entre sus piernas liquido rojo con blanco a lo cual lo preocupo lo subio al auto y lo llevo al hospital le aviso a su esposa...

-¿como se encuentra mi hijo?-dijo su madre que era tsunade

-es dificil señora, pero su hijo lo violaron...ahora solo tiene fiebre que ya le colocamos antibioticos para prevenir que avance mas del resto depende de el que recuerde quien fue e agresos y levantar una denuncia...-dice mientras solo hace una reverencia y se va, su madre habia comenzado a llorar, habia pasado 3 meses desde que minato habia salido del hospital pero no recordaba nada, solo tenia un pensamiento que solo vio en el un tatuaje en forma de una pupila con tres puntos negros solo eso recuerda el solo podia tratar de llevar una vida normal, pero no iba solo iba con su padre jiraya por todos lados ya que solo no lo podian dejar, hasta que fue una tarde en la que el estaba en la cocina y termino por desmayarse a lo cual se preocuparon, ya tenia un tiempo haci con esos mareos vomitos y todo

-señor usted sabia que era un doncel...-dice el doctor

-no lo entiendo, no puede ser yo tengo un hijo pero fue de mi esposa...-dice minato a lo cual coloco su mano en su vientre

-señor usted esta preñado...y tiene tres meses apenas...-dice el doctor para el habia sido un schok completo porque no sabria que decirle a deidara y mas a su bebe cuando nazca que le diria, pero lo queria el no tenia la culpa de nada, asi que hablo con tsunade y jiraya para que lo apoyaran en todo el habia hablado con deidara sobre esto y asi fue que resulto hasta que llego a su ultimo mes y dio a luz a un rubio igualito a el...de nombre naruto...

*fin del flash black*

Todo el cuarto estaba en silencio...nadie decia nada asi que minato separo sus manos de las de fugaku...

-creo que me tendras algo de asco o me despresias no es asi...-dice pero siente unos labios sobre los suyos

-claro que no...te amo por lo que eres ahora no por lo que eras en el pasado...que te quede claro...-dice sonriendo a lo cual minato lo abrazo aun con dolor que tenia

-gracias fugaku, ademas ese recuerdo tu lo borraste, hiciste que lo olvide...-dice mientras fugaku besa su frente

-dime algo a ese tipo jamas lo encontraron o si lo encontraron...-dice

-no nunca hasta ahora jamas lo eh vuelto a ver gracias a dios mas que te tengo a ti...asi que ahora soy feliz...creo que mejor descansamos-dice sonriendo mientras se acomoda y fugaku solo lo cuida su sueño

notas finales...

al fin termine otro de mis capitulos dejen comentarios

Ch9._ Una hermosa llegada, cosas del pasado regresan...


End file.
